The present invention relates to transmission and reception of a video signal. In JP-A-2003-333624, the problem to be solved is to “enable a user to enjoy a 2D displayed image and a 3D displayed image respectively from the first” And its solution is to provide a discrimination part for discriminating which of an image for 2D display and an image for 3D display application data to be displayed on a display part is and display a discrimination result in the discrimination part before display of the application data on the display part.
In “High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.4a Extraction of 3D Signaling Portion,” published by HDMI, LLC, http://www.hdmi.org/manufacturer/specification.aspx, a transmission method of a 3D video signal of HDMI (abbreviation of High-Definition Multimedia Interface, trademark of HDMI Licensing, LLC) is described.
According to JP-A-2003-333624, “as a technique for conducting 3D display, there is a scheme which enables stereoscopy by using special glasses or a parallax barrier scheme or a lenticular lens scheme which enables autostereoscopic view” and “for stereoscopically viewing a 3D displayed video, it is necessary for the user to put on special glasses for 3D viewing or conduct an action for adjusting a viewing position to stereoscopically view the 3D displayed video.” As described in this way, adjustments according to respective 3D display schemes become necessary to suitably view the 3D displayed video.
JP-A-2003-333624 intends for an apparatus obtained by integrating a 3D display device and a video signal reproducing apparatus of “an electronic video recording and playback device having a display device capable of recording and reproducing a 3D video” as one body. Therefore, a 3D display scheme of the 3D display device is determined beforehand. With respect to precautions concerning viewing of a 3D displayed video, therefore, the video signal reproducing apparatus has a configuration which displays only predetermined precautions concerning the 3D display.
If the 3D display device and the video signal reproducing apparatus are separated from each other, then the video signal reproducing apparatus cannot discriminate the 3D display scheme of the display device connected to the video signal reproducing apparatus and there is a fear that the video signal reproducing apparatus might not be able to output the precautions concerning viewing of the 3D displayed video to the 3D display device.
Furthermore, a method for transmitting a 3D video signal from the video signal reproducing apparatus to the 3D display device is disclosed in JP-A-2003-333624. However, it is not considered to output the precautions concerning viewing of the 3D displayed video from the video signal reproducing apparatus to the 3D display device.